The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to xeno-free culture media which can be used to maintain stem cells in a pluripotent and undifferentiated state, and in some embodiments to defined culture media, cell cultures comprising same and methods using same for culturing pluripotent stem cells in a suspension culture.
The exceptional differentiation potential of human embryonic stem cells (hESCs) underlines them as one of the best models to study early human development, lineage commitment, differentiation processes and to be used for industrial purposes and cell-based therapy.
Induced pluripotent (iPS) cells are somatic cells which are re-programmed to ESC-like cells capable of differentiation into representative tissues of the three embryonic germ layers both in vitro and in vivo. Mouse or human iPS cells were generated by over expression of four transcription factors, c-Myc, Oct4, Klf4 and Sox2 in somatic cells. The iPS cells were shown to form the same colony morphology as ESCs and to express some typical ESCs markers such as Myb, Kit, Gdf3 and Zic3, but less prominently markers such as Dnmt3a, Dnmt3b, Utf1, Tcl1 and the LIF receptor gene, confirming that iPS cells are similar but not identical to ES cells [Takahashi and Yamanaka, 2006; Takahashi et al, 2007; Meissner et al, 2007; Okita et al, 2007]. Yu Junying et al. (Science 318:1917-1920, 2007) found a common gene expression pattern to fibroblasts-derived iPS cells and hESCs.
Further studies revealed that iPS cells could be obtained by transforming somatic cells with Oct4, Sox2, Nanog and Lin28 while omitting the use of the oncogene C-Myc [Yu et al, 2007; Nakagawa et al, 2008]. Improvements of iPS cells derivation methods include the use of plasmids instead of viral vectors or derivation without any integration to the genome, which might simplify the future use of iPS cells for clinical applications [Yu J, et al., Science. 2009, 324: 797-801].
The currently available iPS cells are those derived from embryonic fibroblasts [Takahashi and Yamanaka, 2006; Meissner et al, 2007], fibroblasts formed from hESCs [Park et al, 2008], Fetal fibroblasts [Yu et al, 2007; Park et al, 2008], foreskin fibroblast [Yu et al, 2007; Park et al, 2008], adult dermal and skin tissues [Hanna et al, 2007; Lowry et al, 2008], b-lymphocytes [Hanna et al 2007] and adult liver and stomach cells [Aoi et al, 2008].
Similarly to hESCs, iPS cells are traditionally cultured with a supportive layer in 2D culture, which allows their continuous growth in the undifferentiated state. For example, iPS cells were cultured on feeder-layers consisting of inactivated mouse embryonic fibroblasts (MEF) or foreskin fibroblasts [Takahashi and Yamanaka 2006, Meisnner at al 2007] in the presence of a medium supplemented with fetal bovine serum (FBS). Further improvements of the culturing methods include culturing iPS cells on MEF feeder layers in the presence of a more defined culture medium containing serum replacement and 10 ng/ml of basic fibroblasts growth factor (bFGF) (Park et al., 2008). However, for clinical applications (e.g., cell-based therapy) or industrial purposes, the iPS cells should be cultured in a defined, xeno-free (e.g., animal-free) and a scalable culture system with controlled processes.
PCT Publication No. WO2007/026353 discloses a well-defined, xeno-free culture media which comprise a TGF-beta isoform or the chimera formed between IL6 and the soluble IL6 receptor (IL6RIL6) for maintaining human embryonic stem cells, in an undifferentiated state in a two-dimensional culture system.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20050233446 discloses a defined medium which comprises bFGF, insulin and ascorbic acid for maintaining hESCs when cultured on Matrigel™ in an undifferentiated state.
Ludwig T E., et al., 2006 (Nature Biotechnology, 24: 185-7) discloses the TeSR1 defined medium for culturing hESCs on a matrix composed of Collagen IV, fibronectin, laminin and virtonectin.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20090029462 discloses methods of expanding pluripotent stem cells in suspension using microcarriers or cell encapsulation.
PCT Publication No. WO/2008/015682 discloses a method of expanding and maintaining human embryonic stem cells in a suspension culture under culturing conditions devoid of substrate adherence.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20070155013 discloses a method of growing pluripotent stem cells in suspension using a carrier which adheres to the pluripotent stem cells.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20080241919 (Parsons et al.) discloses a method of culturing pluripotent stem cells in a suspension culture in a medium which comprises bFGF, insulin and ascorbic acid in a cell culture vessel that includes a cell-free matrix.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20080159994 (Mantalaris et al.) discloses a method of culturing pluripotent ES cells encapsulated within alginate beads in a three-dimensional culture in a medium which comprises serum replacement and bFGF.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20070264713 discloses a method of culturing undifferentiated stem cells in suspension on microcarriers in vessels using a conditioned medium.